


Gift For a Moon Elf

by Jathis



Series: Stories of Drow [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Master/Slave, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulrich likes to spoil his toys with gifts from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift For a Moon Elf

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a short series with my characters and the characters of my friend Redro who you can find here on Tumblr: http://1veryskepticalgecko.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ulrich and Drake belong to her
> 
> Alfons and Macklin belong to me

“He's been gone for a while now...do you think something happened to him?”  
  
Drake snorted, snatching the offered food from Alfons' hands, turning around to give the Moon Elf his back as he ate inside of his cage. The Half-Orc couldn't even pretend to care what had happened to the Drow and he figured that the Moon Elf was cracked in the head if he did.  
  
Alfons pouted but said nothing else, shaking his head as he left the Half-Orc's room, wringing his hands together as he looked around. Their Master Ulrich had been called to do some work up on the surface to help with some raids and he had still not returned. Alfons was starting to become worried for his Master's return. If he did not come back soon...he was sure that the two would be collected and put back on the auction block.  
  
Unable to do anything else but wait; Alfons went back to his own room, quietly resuming his own sewing. He had been bred and trained with the specific purpose to serve only one Master; what was he going to do if he was resold to someone else? The idea made him shudder and he bit his bottom lip, trying to stay focused on his work and not the possible outcome of Ulrich's failure to return.  
  
* * *  
  
But the Drow did return several days later. He couldn't help but smile at the way Alfons' eyes widened when he came through the door, laughing when the Moon Elf leapt to his feet to welcome him back home. “Well...I see that you didn't leave my home a complete wreck,” he offered, looking around and nodding a bit, “I'm impressed.”  
  
“Master, where were you?”  
  
“I was busy dealing with some business transactions,” Ulrich assured him, offering him a knowing smile. “Tonight you will come to my bedroom and see my first proper catch.”  
  
“You captured a slave, Master?”  
  
“Well I might have paid off a few people so that they said I did but in the end I still have a new Forest Elf to play with,” he snorted.  
  
“A Forest Elf?”  
  
Ulrich smiled at him knowingly, nodding his head as he said, “I think you'll like him, slave. Come to my bedroom tonight, naked.” He removed a leash from his pocket and clipped it onto Alfons' silver collar. “Keep this on. Don't even think of removing it before tonight.”  
  
The Moon Elf quickly nodded his head and Ulrich smiled, tapping the end of Alfons' nose with a finger. “Good boy.”  
  
* * *  
  
His heart was racing as he raised a hand up to knock on the door that led to Ulrich's bedroom. Softly his knuckles rapped against the door and he held his breath as he waited to be allowed inside. He fiddled with the leash that hung from his collar, shivering at the way the cool air played over his bare flesh.   
  
“Come inside,” Ulrich called.  
  
Immediately Alfons opened the door and stepped into the room, caught off-guard by the sight that greeted him. “Master...”  
  
“He's lovely isn't he?” Ulrich cooed, leaning against the headboard of his bed, smiling down at the Forest Elf. He had the tanned surface Elf stripped naked and shackled to his bed, legs and arms forced wide apart. A ballgag kept his grunts and snarls down to a minimum and a tight leather blindfold was bound over his eyes. His brown hair was long, kept in a high ponytail on his head, the ponytail slowly becoming undone by his struggling. His body writhed and struggled helplessly in his bonds, drool spilling from his gagged lips and onto his heaving chest.  
  
The Drow snickered, gesturing for Alfons to come closer to the bed. “He killed quite a few of the soldiers up on the surface,” he explained, “I couldn't believe it myself really. He even lunged at them when he was out of arrows and started swinging his bow around. It didn't work of course but it was a lovely sight to see,” he snickered, reaching down idly to pinch one of the Elf's nipples, making him grunt and thrash in his bonds.  
  
“...He's lovely,” Alfons whispered.  
  
“You think so, slave?” Ulrich teased. He looked up at him and smiled, leaning forward to take a hold of Alfons' leash, pulling him closer. “Use this,” he commanded, handing him a crystal vial of oil.  
  
“Master?”  
  
“I want you to get fucked by him.” He smiled as Alfons took the vial from him shakily, hesitating a moment before climbing onto the bed. “That's a good boy...always ready to obey your Master, aye?”  
  
“Always, Master,” Alfons whispered, straddling the Forest Elf now just below his cock. He removed the stopper from the vial and poured the oil onto his cock, blushing as the captive reacted with a grunt, trying to buck him off, shaking his head as Alfons reached down and started to stroke his cock. Despite the Forest Elf's struggles, his cock was soon hard from the stroking and he mewled, his struggling slowing down now, nostrils flaring.  
  
Ulrich leaned against the wall, idly licking his lips as he watched the Moon Elf grip the base of the other's hard cock, holding it steady as he slowly lifted himself, pausing a moment before sinking down onto it. “How does it feel?” he whispered.  
  
“Ah...go-good...” Alfons whimpered, sitting down slowly with the cock inside of him. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the other's chest, slowly rolling his hips forward, trying to urge him to start thrusting forward. The Forest Elf tried to resist, shaking his head and mewling as he kicked out. Eventually however he could not fight against Alfons' motions and warm tightness and he was soon thrusting inside of him, biting down on the ballgag.  
  
“A wild one...” Ulrich whispered, watching with a smile as Alfons was fucked roughly by the Forest Elf, throwing his head back with a loud wail. He chuckled as Alfons threw his head back, crying out loudly in pleasure. “Did I choose well, slave?” he teased.  
  
“Ah...ye-yes!” Alfons gasped. His dull nails dug into the other's chest, tensing up around his cock as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm. “Oh Gods...oh Gods!” he wailed, spilling his seed onto the Forest Elf's stomach, shuddering as he soon felt the other cum inside of him. He whimpered as he continued to grind himself onto his cock, riding out the orgasm until it was finished, mewling as he slowly pulled himself off of him, unable to stand as he flopped onto the bed beside him, hugging onto him feebly as he nuzzled him.  
  
“Tired already?” Ulrich teased, shaking his head at him. “Well...I suppose I can forgive you just this once. Was it good?”  
  
“Very,” Alfons whispered.  
  
“Do you like him?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He smiled, reaching down to stroke Alfons' head, teasing the tip of one of his ears. “You're welcome, slave.”


End file.
